


Courting Noctis

by Moggiye20



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 'but what about our friendly relations?!', F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gladio is a troll, M/M, ignis is panicked, ignis worries too much, nations at war you bet Gladio is gonna try to sooth tensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiye20/pseuds/Moggiye20
Summary: Luna goes to Gladio for advice on how to court Noctis.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, minor gladnis - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Courting Noctis

**Author's Note:**

> Months of not writing and KupoCon PortPom inspired this. Legit y'all, if you can ever make it to a KupoCon event please go, they're soooo much fun and way smaller than the stationary cons, making them much more... personal? Warm? Friendly? I loved it. Anyway, this is dedicated to the lovely Dark!Luna cosplayer. We had a very in-depth discussion about Luna and Aera ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Luna waited patiently on the balcony overlooking the training yards, as Marshal Leonis and Noctis’ shield finished with the newest batch of Crownsguard recruits for the day. Once they let the group leave, Luna approached Gladio. “Sir Amicitia, do you have a moment? I wish to discuss something with you privately.”

Gladio downed half his water bottle in one go before dousing himself with the other half. “Sure thing, Princess Lunafreya.”

“Class act in front of Her Highness, Gladio,” Cor rolled his eyes.

Gladio grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, Princess.”

Luna giggled behind her hand. “It’s quite alright, it is very warm out.”

Gladio wiped his face and chest off with a towel before throwing his shirt on. “This way, we can use the yard office.”

He lead her into the office and sat on the dusty desk. “What’s up?”

Luna toyed with the hem of her sleeve, feeling a rare moment of uncertainty. “I’ve overheard the servants whispering about your… late night endeavours with women and I wish to learn your skills.”

Gladio blinked. “Er, you mean flirting?”

“Yes! Noctis is so shy and I wish to get him out of his shell a little more,” Luna said her voice full of determination.

“By flirting with him,” Gladio said, trying to wrap his head about the situation.

“Yes.”

Gladio grinned. “Well, Princess, you came to the right guy.”

Afterall, what kind of Shield would he be if he didn’t fuck with the future rulers of Lucis and Tenebrae?

~~~~

Noctis was pretty sure the boredom of royal masquerade balls was going to kill him long before any Niff-hired assassin did.

He internally pouted as his best friend waxed poetic to the Duke of… some place about his photos. Some friend Prompto was.

“Hey there.”

Noctis looked over to see Luna standing next to a pillar in a flowy evening gown and donning a bedazzled mask. “Hey.”

She set her empty wine glass aside and seductively leaned against the pillar. “Come here often?”

Noctis looked around. “Uh, Luna, I live here.”

She walked slowly towards him. “And you look like my next boyfriend.”

Noctis made a strangled noise and caught her when she stumbled on the hem of her dress. “How much have you had to drink?!”

“Enough to wonder if you fell hard from the vending machine, because you are a snack,” she giggled, clinging to his shoulders.

“Holy Ramuh,” Noctis muttered, adjusting his grip so he had an arm around her waist, the other holding her hand. “Maybe we should--”

“Is everything alright, Your Highnesses?” Cor approached the pair.

Luna beamed. “Yes, Marshal, Prince Noctis saved me from a dire meeting with this posh floor. Now if you’ll excuse me, we have an important meeting to attend downstairs.”

Noctis looked confused. “We do?”

Luna leaned up to whisper loudly in his ear, “I’m all leaky and need your plumbing expertise to plug it up.”

Poor Ravus had been standing within earshot of her and discussing policy with the Duchess of Leide when he heard her and spewed his champagne all over the woman.

The room was silent for a moment before the Duchess’ screeches began echoing throughout the room.

(When the media caught wind of the incident later on, they were simply told Ravus had choked on his drink because he was overcome by the Duchess' beauty. Noctis was on the receiving end of Ravus’ death glare when Ignis told him about it later and Noctis dared to cackle about it and ask how Ravus’ ‘betrothed’ was).

Due to the increased aggression from Nifelheim, the Tenebraian royalty were asked to stay longer at the Citadel for their own safety. Luna was (privately) overjoyed with the news as it meant more time for her to court Noctis. Every time she saw him between their respective duties, she’d take the chance to whisper to him.

“You must be a campfire. Because you’re super hot and I want s’more.”

“There must be something wrong with my eyes. I can’t take them off you.”

“Is your name Moogle? Because you have everything I’ve been searching for.”

Loud enough for Noctis to hear clearly, but unlike the ball, quiet enough no one else heard. Except maybe Ignis. He always had a weird pinched look to his face when Luna was in the same space as them, which quickly smoothed out before anyone noticed and asked questions.

Luna was enjoying a quiet moment in the sun on a balcony when she was approached by Noctis’ friend, Prompto. “Hello, Prompto,” she smiled warmly. She nodded to Nyx, who was standing guard nearby to let them have a moment of privacy. “How are you?”

Prompto fiddled with the camera in his hands. “Good! I got an amazing shot of the sun shining through the towers of the Citadel yesterday wanna see?”

“Of course!”

Prompto sat next to her and slowly flipped through his shots of the day. “Um, Princess Lunafreya--”

“Luna, Prompto, we are friends after all,” she chidded him.

Prompto blushed. “Right! Yeah. Uh, so I have a question for you.” He looked around and raised a hand to whisper, “Are you bad flirting with Noctis?”

Luna frowned. “Bad flirting?” She whispered back. “I was under the impression it was good.”

Prompto flailed, nearly dropping his camera in the process of backtracking. “I-I mean Noctis was a little confused at first, but he seems to dig it? I um, just wanted to confirm we aren't going crazy and to let you know that your, uh, lines are well received. They’re just uh, something else, I guess.” 

Luna brightened. “Really? Noctis approves?”

Prompto nodded his head enthusiastically. “Totally, he was really worried he’d screw things up between you two cause he’s so awkward and never really got a handle on courting women.” He paused. “Or guys.”

Luna giggled and poked him in the arm. “You’re hardly Mr. Casanova yourself, you know.”

“True, but it’s ok if I die single, it’d be like a global disaster if you two did that.”

“Don’t say that, Prompto, there’s someone out there for you.”

Prompto gave her a beaming smile. “I know! And one day they’ll probably meet me saving my ass from some epically embarrassing. Like being stuck on a chandelier or something.”

There was a soft tap on the door frame before Nyx’s head poked out. “Your Highness, Lord Duggar wishes to speak with you about the proposed irrigation system for the farmlands near Lestallum.”

Prompto giggled when Luna’s failed to keep the distaste off her face. “I won’t keep you. Thanks for the talk!” He got up and bowed before running away when Luna scolded him again.

~~~

“Gladiolus.”

Gladio winced and looked over his shoulder to see Ignis stalking towards him, slowly enough not to catch the attention of the politicians lining up at the buffet line for lunch . “Specs, hey--”

“Do not Specs me,” Ignis growled. “What on earth have you been saying to Princess Lunafreya?!”

Gladio feigned ignorance. “Well, I did tell her about how amazing the Galahdian spring rolls are.” He flinched when the wine glass in Ignis’ hand shattered. “Minor accident, the glasses are so delicate, you know?” Gladio lied easily to the labor minister, who looked in their direction with concern. “C’mon Ignis, let’s get you cleaned up.” He gestured to a servant and left with Ignis to the nearest conference room.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise how annoyed you were,” Gladio apologised once they were in private. He reached into the Armiger for the first aid kit and set about cleaning Ignis’ hand up.

“Right, well explain yourself.”

“Lady Lunafreya approached me for advice on how to court Noctis,” Gladio confessed.

Ignis’ groan of disapproval turned into a hiss as Gladio plucked a piece of glass out of his palm. “You? The man whore?”

“Rude,” Gladio grumbled, “I haven’t slept around in months and when I did I was a complete fucking gentleman.”

Ignis gave him a sharp look. “For the sake of your balls, I should hope not.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Gladio said seriously, setting the tweezers aside to grab a roll of gauze. “Anyway, according to the Chocobo, he’s thrilled with Luna’s advances. I was watching them yesterday and Noctis was completely flustered with the five minutes they had to themselves.”

“Where did I go wrong with him?” Ignis said mournfully, carefully flexing his hand. "I set him up with the finest etiquette tutors."

“It was likely the puns,” Gladio said, grunting when Ignis thwacked him in the arm with his good hand. “Hey, I like them. Everyone else, not so much.” He packed up the first aid kit and sent it back to the Armiger.

“Indeed. Well, shall we rejoin lunch?”

“I’d rather gag on a behemoth dick, but I guess.”

“Watch your mouth, Gladiolus,” Ignis reprimanded him, opening the door to let Gladio leave first.

Gladio grinned. “Or what? You’ll spank me?” A strangled noise had both men cringing to see King Regis standing there with Cor just behind him.

“Uh, I’m going to, train… people… Later Specs! Your Majesty.” Gladio awkwardly bowed before literally running down the hall.

“He was merely helping me bandage my hand after an accident with a wine glass,” Ignis said in a strained voice, glaring daggers in Gladio’s retreating direction.

“Of course, Ignis,” Regis said, eyes twinkling. “Minister Godfrey was looking for you.”

“Lovely, I best not keeping him waiting. Your Majesty, Marshal.” He bowed to both of them before leaving, happy to accept the (albeit boring) distract that was the finance minister.

“I believe I owe you 20 gil.” Regis pulled a bill out of his wallet and handed it to Cor. “Good eye, by the way.”

“Oh please, the eye fucking was getting cumbersome, I was ready to throw both those idiots in a closet,” Cor grumbled.

“At least my son seems to be doing better with his courtship,” Regis commented.

Cor snorted. “Indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moggiye20)!


End file.
